


March 27, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell wrapped his arms around Supergirl's still form and thought she was going to be okay with battling a hungry Smallville creature.





	March 27, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell wrapped his arms around Supergirl's still form and thought she was going to be okay with battling a hungry Smallville creature if he didn't check on her as usual.

THE END


End file.
